


Control

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Cheating, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex give their friendship another go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Clark is in college. Dedicated to duskwillow because she made me the prettiest, happiest, coolest banner EVER. Here is the promised porn! And extra, extra special thanks to estrella30, for her *amazing* beta, which improved this story infinitely.
> 
> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/27181.html)

Clark looks in the mirror and tries a smile on for size. It looks forced.

It is forced.

He's just not sure he can deal with tonight, with whatever tonight is going to be about, and he's pretty sure the whole thing is a very bad idea.

And yet…

He can't not go.

A knock at his door makes him frown. He doesn't want to be disturbed right now. He's psyching himself up, dammit.

"Who is it?"

"It's your long suffering girlfriend. Let me in!"

Clark's smile is genuine this time and he goes to open the door. Looks down at Ellie who's so pretty and cool and perfect for him and laughs a little as she throws her arms around his neck and smooches him on the lips.

"Hey you," she says against his mouth.

"Hey. What's up?"

She walks into the room and flops down on the bed. "Nothin'. Just wanted to say hi." Then peers at Clark for a few long moments and says, "And see how you were. You know. About tonight."

Clark gives her an impatient look and walks back over to the mirror. Playing with his hair a little, he glares at his reflection and worries that he should maybe change his clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt might be too casual and Lex might be taking him somewhere fancy.

Screw Lex. He'd rather be comfortable than fit in with Lex's sort of people.

"I'm totally jealous. You know that right?"

Oh. Ellie's still here.

"What?"

She gets up off the bed and sidles up to him, curls herself around him and eyes his reflection with a mischievous smile. She really is way too cute.

"Of you. Being taken out by the infamous Lex Luthor. That's more exciting than anything that's ever happened to me my whole entire life put together."

A chill passes through Clark and he wants out of the conversation as quickly as possible. He doesn't like hearing Ellie say Lex's name. He doesn't want her thinking about Lex. He doesn't want her to meet Lex and he doesn't want Lex to meet Ellie. And he's starting to feel a little sick.

He rolls his eyes at her as dismissively as possible.

"It's not that exciting, trust me. Lex isn't even that interesting once you get to know him."

Ellie just laughs as if dignifying his lie with any other kind of answer doesn't even occur to her.

"How come you haven't seen him in so long?" she asks, and Clark starts to feel badgered.

Why does she have to care about this?

"A while. We're not really friends anymore."

Well at least that's true. A glance at his watch and –

"Ells. I gotta go. The car will probably already be waiting for me."

She pouts and it makes him laugh. "Come here," he says, and pulls her into his arms.

"What happened to you guys?"

He offers one last exasperated smile and kisses her forehead, then grabs his jacket and leaves. She follows, of course.

"Can I meet him? Will he be downstairs? Please, Clark?"

Clark stops in his tracks and closes his eyes. He turns around and holds her gently by the shoulders.

"No." His plan is to keep his answer simple so she can't argue.

"Why not?"

He can only be patient for so long.

"I said no, Ellie. Now please just let me go. I'm pretty much dreading the whole thing and you harping on at me isn’t making it any better. Okay?"

Thank God, she's backing off and holding her hands up in reluctant surrender.

"Okay," she says, sulkily.

"Thanks," Clark replies, leans over and kisses her quickly on the lips before turning back around and silently promising to himself that he will use super speed to get away from her if she persists in following him. But this time she stays put and yells a sarcastic, "Have fun," at him, and when Clark rounds the corner he leans back against the puce-colored wall and takes a few deep breaths.

Okay, Clark. You just blew off your girlfriend to go hang out with Lex. _Lex._ What are you doing?

Shakes it off and makes his way slowly down the four flights of stairs.

Like Clark knew it would be, the limo is waiting in the parking lot. It feels like his insides are seizing up and he blinks a bunch of times as he walks towards the car. Everything is in slow motion.

The driver is leaning against his door and when he sees Clark he raises his eyebrows at him in greeting, the rest of his face staying curiously expressionless, and opens the back door for Clark.

Clark attempts to look as relaxed as possible and climbs in beside Lex, who's just sitting there with a small smile on his face which widens when their eyes meet.

"Clark," he says, sounding pleased. "Good to see you."

Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Hi Lex."

They look at each other and don’t say anything else as the car pulls out into the streets of Metropolis.

Clark hasn't seen Lex in eight months. They'd just... stopped making an effort with each other. The fights about Lex's lifestyle were taking their toll or something, and Lex's phone calls dwindled, Clark's visits became fewer and further between. It had been so difficult, so painful.

And it had been easier without him around. He's spoken to Lex maybe twice since they last met up. Stilted conversations, the kind you have after the breakdown of what was once the most important friendship in Clark's life. Simmering anger underneath, from both sides.

Clark couldn't not give up on Lex. And it was getting more and more obvious that Lex didn't care anymore.

So yeah. No more friendship.

Nothing was said exactly, but it didn't need to be. When Clark let himself think of Lex, he wondered if it hurt Lex as much as it hurt Clark.

The easy expression he wore on his face right now would indicate not.

"So where are we going?"

Lex's smile is so warm Clark aches. He didn't even realize how much he'd missed him.

"A bar I know of. It's nice. Quiet. We'll be able to talk there."

The terrified feeling is returning. Talking leads to fighting. Fighting leads to not seeing each other for months on end. What if the next fight is the last?

"What do you want to talk about?"

Does he sound nervous?

Lex lets out a short laugh.

"To be honest, nothing much. You. Your life. What you're up to. Whatever you want to tell me really." He shrugs. "This isn't an ambush, Clark. I honestly just wanted to see you. I miss our friendship."

"You said that on the phone."

"It was true then too."

Lex scratches his head and bites his lip, eyes fixed on the opposite seat before bringing them back up to meet Clark's.

"How about it, Clark?"

Lex's smile and puppy dog eyes are pretty much irresistible and Clark grins and the tightness in his chest loosens. He kind of wants to hug him but it would probably be weird so he just offers his hand to be shaken.

Lex looks at the hand, amused, and grabs it between both of his.

Clark feels something approaching happiness and starts to relax.

This is going to be okay. They've made it ten minutes without fighting and Lex seems so comfortable. It's almost easy to let go of the last of his anxiety, and Clark allows himself to look at Lex properly. Really look. Feels the shock of relief at the lack of suit. No tie, pale blue shirt, open at the neck revealing a triangular patch of skin, and his neck looks smooth. Black slacks. Normal Lex attire and it's comforting.

They don't talk much but that doesn't bother Clark. It's nice to be near Lex again.

The bar they go to is unlike any of the bars Clark has been to with his college friends. It's tiny and dark inside, dark wood everywhere, nooks and crannies and people in twos, talking quietly and drinking red wine. Their table is out of sight from everyone else in a candlelit alcove. They sit at a right angle to each other in seats more like armchairs, nothing like the hard bottomed wooden chairs in his local haunt, and it's intimate. The first sip of wine tastes like money.

Small talk kept light and Clark starts to enjoy himself. Lex is doing well and business is good and Clark doesn't want to know any more than that. They munch on appetizers and laugh about the same movies. They always had similar taste in films.

Clark can barely remember what he’d been so worried about.

Lex is lounging in his chair, a smile playing on lips stained pink from the wine. Clark finds his eyes continually drawn to the patch of skin where Lex’s shirt is open.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Lex was never one for beating around the bush. Clark offers a dry smile.

"I am, yeah."

Lex's expression doesn't change but Clark notices his jaw clenching slightly.

"Well? Tell me about her."

"She's cool. Nice. It's mostly uncomplicated," he says with a mildly cynical laugh.

Lex joins him.

"I didn't realize you did uncomplicated, Clark."

"Me neither." Clark says. "But no. I really like her. She's good for me."

Lex is chewing on his bottom lip and Clark has no idea what's going on in his head and would love to find out.

"How long have you two been together?"

"About six months."

"So it's serious?"

He shrugs. "I think so."

"I'm happy for you," Lex says and it might be true.

Clark wants to change the subject and Lex's neck looks so smooth.

Their knees touch.

Clark frowns internally because he doesn't want to move his knee and Lex isn't moving his either. It's normal though. Because he hasn't seen Lex in eight months and it's normal to want physical contact.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

Why is he going here?

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Clark isn't sure he can handle the answer and he holds his breath.

Lex nods and his smile nearly reaches his eyes.

"Yes. I'm still with Grace."

That surprises Clark. And bothers him though he's not sure why. Wow. That's like, more than a year with the same woman. A new record for Lex. Weirder still is that Clark liked Grace a lot. She was smart and fun and she cared about Lex. Though he supposes the past tense isn't called for now.

He forces himself to speak.

"That's great. She's great."

Lex just keeps smiling and doesn't answer.

"So, are you, uh-"

Lex nods.

"We're engaged."

Clark chokes on air, silently, and moves his leg so that the length of his calf is pressed up against the outside of Lex's leg from the knee down. Doesn't stop to question why he does it but Lex doesn't move away. He just stares at Clark's mouth.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Oh God, why does he feel so light headed? This is good news, isn't it? Panic attacks his chest in a sudden blow.

"Is that why you wanted to see me? Is the wedding soon? Are you going to ask me to be your best man again?"

Clark instantly regrets saying the last bit. Why the fuck would Lex want him to be best man? They're not even friends anymore.

But Lex just throws his head back and laughs.

"No, Clark. For once, I'm not rushing into anything. The wedding's not for another six months."

No mention of the best man thing and Clark flushes. How embarrassing.

Lex looks at him with a contemplative smirk.

"When are you going to accept that I have no ulterior motive for wanting to see you, other than wanting to see you?"

Clark calms himself down and is Lex pressing his leg into his? He's sure he feels more pressure but he's probably imagining things.

He looks at his half empty glass of wine for a long moment, picks it up and takes a hefty slug. Feels a little better.

Then at the same time, Lex and Clark slouch a little lower in their seats and their legs rub against each other as they do it. And they keep them pressed together. And Clark feels his cock twitch.

What the hell?

Lex runs a hand over his head and then trails his fingers down over his collar bone lightly. Undoes another button on his shirt and stares out into the warm glow of the bar as he strokes his own chest with the barest of touches.

More skin revealed. Lex touching himself, and Clark starts to sweat.

Okay, this isn't normal. Having an erection is not normal. Not around Lex, anyway.

But his cock is hard and his pants are too tight and his breathing has got a hell of a lot shallower. Please, please don't let Lex notice.

"Do you want to come to the wedding, Clark?" Lex asks him, softly, though Clark isn't sure that Lex cares about his answer either way.

"Uh-"

Lex shifts his chair around a bit so he's facing Clark more and puts a hand on Clark's knee.

"I've been thinking about you a lot, lately," he says and it sounds like it's an effort to get the words out.

"Why?"

Lex squeezes.

"I don't know." Gloomy laughter. "I asked Grace to marry me. She said yes. And I started thinking about you again."

Clark looks down at Lex's hand, moves his chair around so they're completely facing each other and the table is but a distant memory. Clark puts his own hand on top of Lex's. Picks it up, turns it over and draws slow circles in Lex's palm with his thumb.

"I guess you're used to sharing things like that with me." He sounds kind of breathless, even to himself.

Lex shuts his eyes for a moment and the nearly imperceptible sigh that escapes from his throat sends a shock of arousal through Clark's body.

When did this happen? Why does he suddenly want Lex like this?

Distance isn't supposed to make your cock grow fonder, is it?

"Clark."

Lex slowly pulls his hand free and puts it back on Clark's knee. Runs it slowly up his thigh.

"Yeah?"

Lex's hand glides further up. And further. And then over his cock. His hard cock. And Clark gasps and sucks a breath in through his teeth.

"Oh, Clark."

Lex's eyes roaming all over him, his jaw clenched, his breathing uneven. They're leaning towards each other and it's no effort at all to tilt his head and fall into Lex's mouth. Open mouth, tongue right there, ready for him. Kissing his friend, his ex friend. Who's engaged to be married to a girl Clark liked. Past tense.

The heel of Lex's hand rubbing his cock, almost brutally and oh God, Clark could come in his pants if he keeps doing that.

Wants more body contact first and his own hands find Lex's waist. Kissing someone has never been like this.

Moves forward in his seat, pushing his cock into Lex's touch, leaning awkwardly into the kiss because he doesn't want to stop kissing. Lex's other hand fisted and clutching the front of Clark's tee shirt while Clark's hands are squeezing Lex's waist and then sliding around and up his back. Tongues stroking, hands feeling, touching, rubbing, not enough skin, not enough skin. Grabs Lex's shirt and pulls it out of his pants so he can get his hands underneath. And he's so silky, so smooth, so soft, so fucking sexy. Moves a hand back in front of Lex and then down between his legs, groaning into Lex's mouth at the feel of Lex's erection under his palm. Clark can't even think or worry or be aware of where they are, until –

"Clark, Clark. We have to take this somewhere else." But then Lex kisses him again and pushes his cock into Clark's hand and it's hard to take him seriously.

"Okay."

More kissing, more rubbing each other. Clark can't even remember where they are.

Lex breaks the kiss.

"Come on." He's looking at a spot over Clark's shoulder, breathing heavily, very obviously trying to get himself under control and Clark gets that. He left control behind with his girlfriend in the dorms. Doesn't know when he'll get it back and doesn't give a fuck.

All he wants right now is to take his clothes off. To take Lex's clothes off. To lick every inch of Lex's body. To come all over Lex. To come in Lex's mouth. To come in his ass.

Oh Christ, shit, fuck. They really have to get out of here.

They both stand up. Their eyes meet and Lex reaches out and runs a hand down Clark's chest, still breathing hard. Still so hot for him and Clark is in a real hurry now.

Watches Lex's every move as Lex takes out his wallet and throws far too much money on the table, grabs his coat and then Clark's hand and they leave. The sight of Lex’s erection, straining against his slacks makes Clark groan and they're practically running out of the bar.

The expressionless chauffeur has the door open for them, seemingly without any warning and Clark feels unreasonable gratitude for that as they dive into the back seat.

Door closed behind them and Lex is back on Clark like a hungry animal. Pulling off his t-shirt as Clark rips open Lex's shirt. Buttons flying, cotton shredding under his fingers, skin, oh God, so much skin under his palms and he's got no finesse suddenly. Everything he learned with Ellie and the other couple of girlfriends out the window and new rules being made up now. Right now, with Lex.

His cock is starting to hurt and if he doesn't get free soon, he'll –

Rips off the top button of his jeans, not caring at all, and yanks down the zipper and then Lex starts helping him. Hand down his pants, pushing frantically at Clark's boxers, grabbing his cock. Lex's mouth is everywhere at once – throat, shoulder blade, chest. He's jerking Clark off hard and biting his skin and he's desperate.

Clark's desperate too.

Lex straddles Clark, knees either side of his thighs, hand between them, yanking at Clark's cock, so rough, so right. Lex knows gentle won't cut it. And his open mouth is on Clark's face. Teeth scraping against his cheek, biting his jaw, licking him. No pretence of romance. Just lust, and sex has never been like this for Clark before.

"Lex!" he yelps as Lex's thumb slides roughly over the head of his cock and he's slippery and it feels so good and oh Christ, he needs more.

Wants to just rip Lex's pants off. It would be so easy to. Got to control himself, got to be gentle.

He doesn’t want to be gentle.

Hands at the belt, the impossible belt and Lex lets go of Clark's cock and takes over.

Belt undone, pants and briefs pushed right down, over his cock, down to his thighs and Clark can't stop looking and he moans at the sight.

Bare, bare cock. Hard. Pink, shiny wet head, and Clark wants to get his tongue there now and taste him. Taste Lex.

Grabs Lex by the arms and lifts him, too effortlessly, and places him on his back, limo seat the perfect size. And Lex lets him do it but his arms are stretched out towards Clark and his hands are grabbing what they can.

Pulls Lex's shoes off, socks off, pants off. Lex is nearly naked, save the ripped shirt hanging off him in tatters, and Clark feels time stand still and his breath hitches. Stares down, speechless. Gasps at the curves and the planes and the perfection of the body he didn't even know he wanted.

Lex is arching up, pushing his hips forward like he can't help it, and he throws one arm up to grab the top of the seat, the other hand clutching the bottom of it, knuckles white with the effort. Giving Clark permission to do whatever he wants.

Oh God.

Whatever he wants.

Smooths his palms over the sinewy, pale chest, fingering the hard little nipples as he goes. Down over the flat belly, clutches the hips. Leans down and licks a nipple and Lex moans.

Lex's cock, hard and wet, painting his belly and Clark presses down against it, the feeling of it making him groan into Lex's chest.

"Clark. Oh God, _yes_."

Gotta get lower. Gotta taste.

He shifts down, knees on the floor of the limo, moves Lex around and positions him so his legs are thrown over Clark's shoulders and stares.

Then tastes.

Salty, bitter, strange and delicious. More. He needs more.

Sucks the head of Lex's cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, catching every trace of flavor.

And then goes right down in one go.

Clark’s never done this before but it's easy with Lex because it feels so right, so sexy. Lex's cock in his mouth, inside him. He sucks hard and Lex cries out.

"Oh God, Clark, oh Jesus _Christ_ -"

Pulls off nearly all the way and licks at the head again, and then down.

Lex grabs his head and holds him there.

"Oh, Clark. Ah. That feels so good."

Lex's voice full of breathy need. Helpless desire. Clark knows how he feels.

Blowing Lex is a revelation. As Lex thrusts up into his throat with increasingly ragged movements, getting noisier and noisier above him, it's as if the breakdown of their friendship finally makes sense. This is what they should have been doing instead of fighting. Kissing each other. Sucking each other. Fucking each other. No more fights. Just this. Them.

"Clark, Clark-"

Last thrust and then Lex's hips freeze in Clark's hands and Clark's swallowing come. Spurting down his throat and he loves the taste. He loves the taste because it's Lex and he wants Lex to keep coming and coming so he can have more of it.

When Lex collapses below him and Clark pulls off, licking his lips and jamming his hand down on his own throbbing cock to relieve the pressure a little, he realizes he hasn't been breathing for a long while and sucks in some air quickly.

Lex's eyes are closed and he's panting and his chest is glistening with sweat and he's the most beautiful thing Clark's ever seen.

Puts a hand on Lex's belly and Lex opens his eyes, looks at Clark, dark and intense.

"Take off your pants," he says.

No problem.

Nearly but not quite uses super speed to strip off the rest of his clothes and then sits back up on the seat, looking down at his cock, which really, really needs some attention.

Looks over to find Lex looking too. Mouth open, tongue slipping out to lick his lips.

"Clark."

"Lex, please."

Lex nods and moves over, straddling Clark again and they start kissing.

Clarks wraps his arms around Lex and strokes the smooth skin of his back, the yearning to get inside of Lex, to envelop him and get lost and never ever have to leave, is overpowering.

"What do you want, Clark?" Lex asks, covering his face in wet kisses. "You can have anything you want."

He knows what he wants.

Slides his hands down Lex's back and over his ass. Fingers down the sweaty cleft, gasping at the feel of the little hole under his touch.

Lex pulls away from Clark's face and looks at him.

"You want to fuck me, Clark?"

Clark moans and presses a finger against the hole, this temptation, this compulsion to know it, get in it, so new and so powerful.

He nods at Lex, who pushes his cock against him, already partially hard again.

Lex kisses him hard, brutal. And then whispers in his ear –

"Okay."

Clark bucks up and doesn't remember what control is.

"Wait here."

Lex climbs off him and goes somewhere else in the limo. Clark's head falls onto the seatback and he shuts his eyes, barely believing what he's about to do. And that he's never wanted anything so much in his life.

Doesn't open his eyes again until Lex is back sitting astride him, small bottle in his hand. Stares into Clark's eyes as he opens the bottle and squeezes some sort of gel substance out onto his fingers, brings them down and smears it all over Clark's cock, stroking him slowly, thoroughly. Getting him slick.

Squeezes more into his hand, then grabs Clark's hand and smears the lube all over Clark's fingers.

"Put your fingers inside me first," he says wetly against Clark's ear.

Clark swallows and moves his hand back down to Lex's ass, runs messy fingers up and down the cleft, moaning as one slips inside. Oh God. He's going to put his cock in there soon and he has no idea how he'll last until then.

Pushes his finger in and out and enjoys Lex's gasps of pleasure. "More?" he asks.

"Yeah."

Another finger. So tight, so hot.

Pushing in and out with more and more force.

"Lex."

"I'm ready." And Lex is fully hard again. Clark removes his fingers and watches in hungry awe as Lex grabs Clark's cock and positions himself over it and starts to sink slowly down onto it.

"Ah-"

Clark's never felt anything like this. So tight.

"Clark."

Lex starts fucking himself on Clark's cock. Slowly to begin with but increasing in speed with every obscene bounce. They start to kiss and it's dirty and kind of romantic all at the same time.

"I've wanted you like this for years, Clark. Years."

"Ah-"

Starts to thrust up, his cock in Lex so deep, so good.

"I know you never felt the same, but I had to see you. Had to see you before I married Grace."

Clark growls. Doesn't want to hear that name, and Lex laughs but they never stop fucking.

"I won't if you tell me not to, Clark. I won't marry her."

Clark thrusts up hard and angry.

"Of course I don't want you to fucking marry her."

Lex buries his face into Clark's neck as they rut like animals in the long, black, luxurious car.

"I won't then."

Oh God, Clark is going to come soon and he doesn't want to. He doesn't want this to be over.

"Break up with Ellie," Lex says. Lex orders.

Oh God, oh God, yes.

"Yes, yes, I'll break up with her--"

Lex's hand suddenly between them, pulling at his own cock, and Clark is starting to white out. One more thrust, inside Lex, deep inside and-

He's coming. Hard and strong. And Lex is coming too, again. All over them both and it's so good, so good, so-

They're gripping each other, holding on for dear life, orgasms wracking their bodies at the same time. It's like dying. It's like coming back to life.

Arms wrapped around Lex, wet bodies crushed together.

Is this bliss?

They both collapse and lie down on the seat in a tangle of limbs and Clark falls asleep straight away.

~

"Wake up, Clark. Come on. We're home."

Huh?

Where is he?

Blinks his eyes open and starts to remember. Oh God.

What has he done?

Lex is disentangling himself and grabbing discarded clothes, pulling on pants. Shoes.

Clark swallows.

"Where are we?"

Lex eyes him patiently.

"My house. Get your clothes back on. Some of them at least, and let's go to bed."

Clark thinks about control and when it was, exactly, that he lost his mind.

"Lex. Wait."

Lex turns towards him and the blank mask is on.

"What are we doing?" Clark really has no idea.

Lex's face softens.

"You're coming home with me and we're going to sleep together. And fuck some more. And then we're going to break up with our respective girlfriends and I haven't thought beyond that." A rueful smile.

Clark laughs. It is kind of funny.

"This is insane," he says.

Nod. "Yeah." And Lex leans forward and kisses him on the mouth, softly passionate.

"Now come on. I want you in my bed."

And with that, Lex gets out of the car and starts walking away.

Clark can't have that. Grabs his clothes and pulls on his jeans super fast, jumps out of the car and catches up with Lex.

He feels in control now. And that's the scariest thing of all.


End file.
